This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure described herein, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure described herein. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Cosmetic or makeup brushes are one of the most common tools used to apply makeup and various cosmetic products. However, after a period of use, the brush's bristles tend to accumulate large amounts of residue from the cosmetic products, and can make applying makeup less effective. Hence, a user is generally required to continually clean the brushes to not only remove the residue build up on the bristles but to also prolong the life of bristles and promote better hygiene. For example, in professional settings, a cosmetologist will typically need to clean the brushes after each cosmetic or makeup application for hygienic purposes and preventing contamination. Currently there are a number of solutions for cleaning makeup or cosmetic brushes. Some of these solutions attempt to only sell cleaning solutions, but these solutions fail to meet the needs of the market because using the solutions by themselves and rinsing each individual brush by hand can be a time consuming, tedious, and laborious task.
Hence, what is needed is an automated cosmetic brush cleaning device that can effectively, efficiently, and quickly clean, wash, and sanitize multiple cosmetic brushes at any time.